


We Both Win

by SashaArmstrong



Category: Savages (2012), Savages - All Media Types, Savages Series - Don Winslow
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaArmstrong/pseuds/SashaArmstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fights have no losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Win

”Don’t be fucking stupid, Ben. You’re making a big deal out of nothing,”

“If that’s what you think than you can go fuck yourself!”

They didn’t used to fight as much as they do now, and certainly not as bad as this. Usually, if they had a problem with each other they would take it outside to spare O any discomfort, but recently they hadn’t had the time as things would get out of hand too quickly. It was a strange development in their relationship, but none of them talked about it, best not to ask too many questions in this case. They fought all the time when they were teenagers about stupid shit mostly. Over the last bowl to smoke or what foods tasted like which colors.

Ben always said that cheese tasted green, which Chon thought was stupid since cheese was clearly yellow. Unless it was blue.

They hadn’t been smoking together lately, and maybe that was part of the problem.

As they got older, and when they found O, they didn’t so much fight as they disputed. There were briefly heated discussions about the state of the business, potential partners and money matters, but they always talked about that shit so they were used to it. And, of course, there was the emotional shit like anything and everything concerning O before they got used to the fact that she wanted them both; then all that was left was the shit between the two of them. Like, why did Chon have to do another tour, or why did Ben choose places so far away to build schools and shit. Speaking of which, he had yet to go to India or Haiti. Mostly, what it amounted to was ‘why do you have to leave, why do you always have to leave me?’

And, for both of them, the answer would always be the same ‘why worry when I’m coming back’

‘I’ll always come back to you’

But this was never said in so many words.

O never worried about things like that. She knew her boys would always come back to her and too each other, but she also knew that there were things between them that they needed to deal with. So she let them fight even though she hated it; even if all the slow and sloppy fucking with her couldn’t extinguish the fire that was growing between them. 

Now, anything could start a confrontation. Leaving the orange juice out, not changing the toilet paper, where Ben leaves his wallet, where Chon sets his guns, whose turn it is to wash dishes. Anything could set either one of them off at any moment and then the shouting match would start. 

And then it would just stop, just as abruptly as it started, like it had never happened in the first place.

But that’s what love is sometimes. You take your frustration out on the ones you love because you know that no matter what you say or do they’ll never stop loving you.

It didn’t start to become a problem until punches started being thrown, by Ben mostly which was so unlike him that it even threw Chon for a loop. He was good about it though; he’s much stronger than Ben after all. He never retaliated and spent most of the fight dodging and criticizing Ben’s technique; sometimes he let Ben land one just to be nice. Chon’s not good at being nice so that’s as good as it gets; in this case his word hurt more than his fists ever could. 

But still, he never stops loving Ben.

Chon is still trying to be nice when he catches one of Ben’s punches and abruptly shoves him up against the wall of their home office and pins him down by his wrists. It’s mid-day and it’s punishingly hot even with the AC. Ben’s face is warped into a scowl as he tries to push back against Chon’s grip and Chon is stoic, looking into Ben’s lightening blue eyes. He wonders how it got this way and how they can ever get back and he isn’t acknowledging how close his face is to Ben’s. In that second they both finally feel the heat between them and Ben’s expression softens into something that is unfamiliar to Chon. They’re so close to each other and it makes them both feel at the mercy of something currently wordless. Ben is breathing hard and it’s the only sound penetrating the silence in the room; a sound greater than the ocean waves outside their window. Chon slowly loosens his grip on Ben’s wrists, never breaking eye contact while sliding his fingertips gently down Ben’s pulse which makes him shiver ever so slightly. After he’s been fully released Ben leaves the room, unsure of what just happened; maybe nothing at all even though it damn sure didn’t feel like nothing.

*************

Ben goes straight to O’s room, which is where he goes when he needs to talk of many things to someone who just wants to be with him while he talks, but this time he says very little. He sits in her bed, his back reclining against her soft pillows and she faces him straddling his hips, her fingers intertwined with his.

“What’s it like?” He asks sheepishly.

“What’s what like?” she asks in return with a smile as bright as the Laguna sun. Ben averts his gaze.

“When he fucks you. What’s it like?” 

“You mean Chon?” O giggles as a pink tint brushes across Ben’s cheeks. O know just what he needs.

“Well, it’s rough, obviously. You know Chon likes it rough,” O says as she places her hands on Ben’s broad chest. “It’s deep and  
fast and his hips tighten when he thrusts; like he’s trying to fuck everything away,”

“Does he leave bruises?” Ben asks, O giggles again.

“Sometimes!” she chirps. “It’s like his dick is a train and I’m the tunnel he has to go through to get home,” Her hands have moved down from his chest to graze his stomach and lower still, Ben closes his eyes. “Sometime he fucks so hard that I have to dig my nails in his ass just to keep up; he growls when I do that.”

“What about when you suck his dick?”

“Well, I like to grip him tightly underneath his balls, like my hand is a cock ring; it makes him extra hard. By the time I put him in my mouth it’s like my entire jaw is completely filled with his cock.”

Ben’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his mind goes blank. He’s seen Chon’s cock before; the rigid veins, the upward curve of his shaft, his voluptuous cock head. But in the dark blanket of his mind Chon seems so clear and so weightless; just an image in his head that he can have all to himself.

“Why do you ask? You’ve seen him fuck me a million times, why the sudden curiosity?” O says coyly as if she doesn’t already know the answer; she give his cock a squeeze through his shorts. She moves in closer and he wraps his arms around her waist until her full breasts are pressed against him and she’s close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want Chonnie to fuck you, Ben?” she coos softly.

Ben’s mind flashes with images of him and Chon’s most recent encounter and feels his head swim. He’s so fucking hard now and O’s word damn near make him cum in his shorts. Without warning he grasps her hips tightly and flips her onto her back, positioning himself between her legs. His eyes are desperate and longing and O understands as he releases his own cock from his shorts.

“Please,” He practically begs “Show me how he fucks you,”

*************

The next day Chon walks into Ben’s room while he’s on his phone; Ben’s been on his phone a lot recently and has rarely had time to talk to him. So, right now, Chon hates that fucking phone. O is out shopping again, she’s been doing that a lot since all this random fighting began, but today she’s left even earlier than usual. She didn’t wait for them to wake up and was long gone once they did, all she left was a note on the refrigerator. 

“Gonna be gone all day. Love you guys”  
-O

Chon had to admit that after yesterday he wasn’t looking forward to spending the day with Ben which was a thought that made him feel a slight ping of guilt (which is one of the many emotions Chon rarely feels). He watches Ben speak passionately with what he assumes is a client; gesturing wildly with one had while grasping the phone in the other. Ben barely noticed when Chon walked in and if he had then he was actively refusing to acknowledge his presence; being ignored was an easy and manipulative way to piss Chon off. He slammed the door behind him loudly enough to get Ben’s attention, but Ben only turns to give Chon a sour expression; his eyes staring daggers at the shotgun like sound.

And that does it.

Chon quickly turns to lock the door and silently walks up behind Ben, stopping just short of brushing up against his back. Ben feels the warmth of Chon’s body and it causes his concentration to waver a bit, especially when Chon places a firm hand on his waist that weaves around to his stomach, pulling him closer. By now Ben can barely string a sentence together and it’s good that the client on the other end is now doing most of the talking. Chon places his other hand on Ben back and snakes it up to his right shoulder and rubs it gently, or at least it’s gentle for Chon. Ben’s breathing is starting to hitch as Chon moves his hand from his shoulder and across his chest to hold him. Ben sighs and rest his head against Chon’s and has completely stopped talking to his still babbling client; he isn’t sure for how long. Time seems to have frozen.

“Put the phone down,” Chon says deep and stern. It’s the sexiest voice Ben has ever heard and it’s a voice Chon never uses for him. It sends pin pricks up his spine.

Ben’s knees have grown weak and he suspects that the only thing holding him up is Chon. He does what he’s told and drops the phone immediately without giving it a second thought. Chon leans further into the crest of Ben’s ear.

“Look at me,” he whispers and Ben turns into him until they are chest to chest; Chon’s strong arms wrapped around Ben’s lithe waste. Ben cups Chon’s face and leans in to kiss him but Chon quickly pulls Ben back by the nape of his hair; causing Ben to groan in frustration. 

“Not yet,” Chon say as he maneuvers Ben by the hair to expose his neck and tentatively drags his tongue up the angle of Ben’s throat; sucking and biting at thin flesh. Ben gasps loudly and his eyes widen; it’s one of his favorite spots and Chon knows this from watching him with O. Chon’s left hand is gripping Ben’s hip and pushing their groins closer together. The sudden pressure make Ben whimper and Chon’s hand slides further down landing on his ass, squeezing and pulling them even closer.  
Ben begins digging his fingers into Chon’s shoulders as Chon continues lapping at his neck. It’s almost more than he can take.

“Ch-Chon,” Ben says breathlessly. “Wait…”

Chon stops everything immediately just like he would if he were with O (who never tells him to stop).

“What is this?” Ben asks as he rests his forehead against Chon’s. Ben would need answers for something like this, Chon thinks, even with how straight forward he’s being. Only Ben would need an explanation for sex at a time like this.

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Chon replied his other hand moving from Ben’s hair to the small of his back. In Chon’s mind this is the solution for all the recent infighting between them. If throwing punches wasn’t working than maybe slinging cock would. He had never been opposed to the idea of fucking Ben and there had been countless opportunities to do so; it just never seem needed until now. And Chon was stunned at how much he really fucking needed this.

“We can talk about whatever you want later. Right now, I need to know whether or not you want this,”

The curtains fell on Ben’s mind for a second. He had so many questions and they were all crawling too close to the surface. What was this exactly? Where did this come from? What would it do to their friendship? Christ, what would it do to O?

Did he actually want this?

It all looked different last night while he was sliding his dick in and out of O as she dug her nails into his back, leaving dark red marks on his pale skin. Whispering into his ears more and more about Chon, drawing pictures in Ben’s mind of Chon fucking O, of Chon fucking him, and the harder he thrusts into O the more he feels like he’s pretending to be Chon. It’s like he’s inside of Chon while Chon is inside of him and in the midst of that dreamy realization they both cum with Chon’s name oozing from their lips.

Chon was in the other room the entire time and they were loud enough to hear 3 rooms over.

“Ben! Do you want this?” Chon asks again, impatiently. He needs an answer soon as he know he won’t be able to stop himself a second time.

Ben brings his arms up to encircle them around Chon’s neck; their noses almost touching. They are exactly the same height and the fact that it didn’t used to be that way, with Ben having always been shorter, proves how much time has gone by. How much things have changed.

And they’re still here. Together as always.

“Yes,” Ben whispers, lightly brushing his lips against Chon’s. 

And that’s all Chon needs to hear.

Their lips crash together and they greedily lick and nip and suck at each other’s mouths. It has yet to dawn on them that this is really the first time they’ve kissed. They’ve come close from time to time; holding one another on the couch during a movie night, or heads resting on shoulders while sitting together on the beach. There were so many chances for something like this to happen, but nothing ever seems right before.

Not like this. This was what it meant to be ready, with Ben slipping his hands under Chon’s shirt, his fingertips grazing his hard, toned stomach, his chest, his nipples. Chon gives a low growl at the contact as he tangles his finger through Ben’s hair, bringing their lips closer.

Then suddenly Chon slides back, leaving Ben feeling cold and confused. Lust is still hot in Chon’s eyes as he takes a few steps back to look his partner over.

“Take off your shirt,” Chon commands, his breathing heavy.

Ben smiles and begins to slowly pull his t-shirt off, revealing the curve of his waist and tight abs. He wildly brushes his hair out of his face as he tosses the shirt onto the floor.

Oh, Fuck….

Chon slowly walk over to him and with calloused hands explores Ben’s face and body; making Ben shiver under his touch. As much as he’s desperate to tear into him right now Chon has every intention of taking this slow and going as long as humanly possible. 

He takes his beautiful best friend in, palming his pecks, flicking his tender nipples with his thumb, fully groping his flat stomach, and finally reaching the rim of his jeans. Ben, meanwhile, can barely hold himself together; his mind is blissfully vacant and all he can do is feel. He feels Chon’s fingers skim his naval, he feels his nails dig into his chest, he feels his hands unfasten his pants and prepare to release his fattened cock from its confines.

But as much as he was enjoying this it wasn’t Chon’s style. It is common knowledge that Chon fucks (at least he fucks O), and he fucks shamelessly. No apologies, no pretense, just deep, assertive fucking.  
That’s the Chon that Ben wants. And when Chon, once again, wraps his arms around him and pull him close, Ben stops him.

“Fuck me,” He says wantonly, and it isn’t a request.

“Yea?” Chon asks, doubtfully.

“Yes,” Ben says, grabbing him by his shirt collar, “Fuck me,”

Now he’s damn near pleading, and Chon hadn’t realized until now that it would’ve been so satisfying to have Ben like this. To have the wanting be so powerful that what little pride or ego he had left was completely discarded. 

Chon advanced toward Ben slowly until he stumbles up against the foot of his bed; Chon swiftly pushes Ben back until he’s seated right in front of him. Ben lightly bites his lip to avoid the excited grin on his face as Chon begins to remove his shirt and unbuckle his jeans.

Ben is somewhat in awe of the god-like figure towering above him. Chon has never presented himself to Ben before and the mixture of thrill and fear was threatening to completely deconstruct him right then and there. Especially, when Chon lowers his jeans just enough for his plump erection to poke out from his waist band. And before Chon can say anything Ben’s long soft fingers are gliding up and down his thick shaft and firmly circling the tip.

Chon groans as slick pre oozes from his cock hole, lubricating Ben’s ministration.

“Suck,” Chon says while trying to catch his breath. And in no time Ben’s fingers are replaced by his tongue, licking long full strokes up Chon’s shaft. Once he reaches the tip he gingerly takes Chon’s juicy cock head into his mouth and sucks it like a lollipop; rolling it around his tongue.

“Aaaaaahhhggg!” Chon growls loudly, it’s damn near a roar. His eyes clench shut and he grabs Ben behind the head, once again tangling his fingers in those chocolate curls, and pushes his cock deep into Ben’s mouth. Ben knows what Chon wants and tightens his lip forcing Chon to push harder past them. It’s something O does when she blows them sometimes; her lips creating a firm rung of muscles that simulate a tight pussy. The added pressure feels incredible, and he knows Chon loves it when he grasps firmly at the base of Chon’s balls like O suggested the night before.

Ben wonders if she ever thought he’d be using those same techniques one day.

Chon, meanwhile, just wants to feel his cock head brush the soft flesh at the back of Ben’s throat.

And with Ben’s fingers grasping Chon’s hips and Chon pushing further into Ben’s throat they thrust in and out of each other and it makes Ben dizzy. Occasionally he looks up at Chon to see a man completely engulfed in pleasure; needing it. There is a power in this that Ben has never experienced with Chon before; usually it is Chon who asserts himself, who attacks and defends, who gives orders and takes what he wants without flinching. He’s always been like that and Ben has been satisfied with standing by and waiting until Chon is ready to come back. Ben’s role in the relationship is less active although far from less meaningful and sometimes he forgets that Chon needs him too. He now knows just how much as he pops one of Chon’s balls into him mouth and sucks HARD. 

He remembers last night with O and his thoughts of he and Chon and the dreamy realization comes back to perch in his mind. Ben can’t be sure if Chon is using his cock to fuck him, or if he is using his mouth to fuck Chon. But he taste so good as his throbbing shaft fills Ben’s mouth.

He pulls off Chon suddenly and gasps for air; the lack of oxygen makes his head spin, but in this case it simply adds to the splendor of it all. Chon grabs Ben by the back of his hair again and pull him up from where his sitting into another kiss. Ben wraps his arms around Chon’s neck and is ready to fall; into bed, into Chon’s arms and into whatever is coming next. 

“I want you to cum inside me,” Ben whisper deliriously and he can’t believe he’s actually said those words. It almost sounds like someone else’s voice, almost feels like someone else’s lips. But the words sound so good to hear and feel so good to say. And the tightening of Chon’s arms around his body, wrapping his up like boa constrictors, suggests that Chon feels the same.

It doesn’t take long for them to be fully naked. As soon as Ben was on his back Chon practically ripped his jeans and boxers off and wasted no time doing them same for himself. Now, he was hovering over a completely bare, completely beautiful Ben who was smiling at him knowingly. He felt like a predator, but not in a bad way. Ben had totally surrendered to him after weeks of combativeness and now he was laying below him, legs spread like a whore and with the hardest cock he’d ever seen.

Besides his own, of course.

He climbed on top of Ben and chastely kissed him, more as a reassurance than anything else. He wanted to look into Ben’s eyes as if to make sure that this was really going to be okay as he spit in his hand, and reached down to position is member at Ben’s entrance. 

****************

The tightness was suffocating, like the hot desert winds he choked on in Iraq. It was unlike being with O in that there was hardly any space to move. Ben’s walls seemed to mold themselves around Chon and placed him in an incredible vice grip. Ben was grasping so tightly to the bed sheets that his knuckles were turning white and he winced slightly as a few solitary tears slipped from his eyes. Nothing within his wildest fantasies could have prepared him for the reality of being filled by Chon who was much larger than had ever dream. He was merely trying to adjust to the feeling and he knew that Chon would stop if necessary. He nodded his head, giving Chon permission to continue.

The first thrust was hard, but hit Ben’s prostate immediately and made him see stars. Over and over again Chon aimed and hit that same glorious spot making Ben’s vision blur. He knew that having Chon inside of him would feel good, but he hadn’t realized that the pressure prodding his sweetest spot would be so profound that he would feel it spread through his entire body, dancing in toes and making his fingertips tingle.

It was like fucking unicorn magic or something. It made his more primitive instincts catch up with him causing him to instinctively wrap his legs around Chon’s waist just to keep up.

They were both so lost in their perspective sensations. Chon thrusting his hips roughly, trying to capture the overwhelming pressure that was building as he let Ben’s insides stroke his cock. And Ben, who was being filled so deeply and fucked so desperately that he thought he was losing his mind, started getting high; high on Chon. Was it possible that the chemicals exchanged between them (sweat, tears, saliva) where penetrating his skin, into his pours and delivering to him an indescribable sense of euphoria. They had made a lot of pot together and smoked even more, but no substance he had ever encountered was capable of making him feel this good. Was it the newness of being with someone he’d known and loved his entire life? Or was it the feeling of one tiny orgasm after another that came with Chon’s cock prodding his aching prostate. Regardless, he was high, in another place, a better place.

He wondered, for a moment, if there was a way to replicate it. They could make bank on a strain like that.

“Fuck Chon, don’t stop!” 

Chon, meanwhile was fucking quite unlike he had ever fucked before. It was like a sexual hybrid of how they both put it to O; a combination of fucking and making love. He was thrusting fast and hard, but he was also looking into Ben’s eyes and messily tangling his hands in his hair. He would alternate between pounding Ben viciously and rolling his hips in slow, soothing strokes; making Ben sigh long and loudly. There were moments where Ben also acted out of character, biting down on Chon’s shoulder so hard that Chon had to stop so that he didn’t cum too soon.

It felt so good to be right about this; all along this was what they needed and they had probably needed it throughout their entire friendship. They had cheated themselves out of this brilliant intimacy for far too long and now that this door had been open it was unlikely that they would be able close it. Ben was a few strokes away from cumming now and he knew that Chon would be close as well; they were ready to let the sensations take their bodies and they would deal with whatever was left when the dust cleared. 

Chon sat up from his position on top of Ben and held tightly to his hips, pulling them up to further meet his own. This was the final stretch and Chon fucked harder than ever as Ben began to arch his back against the bed; coiling his legs tightly and ripping at the sheets underneath him.

“I’m cumming, Chon! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Ben shouts as he frantically reaches down to stroke his own aching cock; he’s only a few strokes in when his spills out on to his stomach. 

“Fuck, Ben,” Chon is only a second behind, spilling his hot, thick seed into Ben’s ass. They see vibrant colors behind their eyes and can both feel the hot liquid spurting, rope after rope, coating Ben’s insides and further filling his hole. They are exhausted and breathing heavily; Chon crawls back on top of Ben who embraces him as if he’s attempting to pull them inside of one another. They lay there and there is soft, lazy kissing with tongues tangled and lips smacking. It’s all they have energy for at the moment, but this is far from their last time.

*************

And all is forgotten, the fighting, the arguing and the bickering drift blissfully out the window and into the salty ocean air. There is quiet when O finally returns many hours later, perhaps only the sound of rustling sheets and naked bodies shifting in Ben’s bed. She smiles to herself as she heads up to his room; she knows what she’ll find there, and she can’t wait to see it.


End file.
